Xion
by D-Ro2593
Summary: Xion's final moments from her point of view. Slightly retrospective. Minor game spoilers.


Kingdom Hearts - Xion

A/N - This is just a short drabble-ish...thing...that I wrote months ago. I kinda stumbled upon it in my files and found that it was mostly done so there's no real reason NOT to post it after a little bit of editing. I've always liked Xion for some reason and I thought it would be interesting to see how she viewed her own death in Days. So...enjoy, I guess!

-o0o-

Floating.

That's all the girl feels as her life, her existence, and any memory anyone ever had of her fades away. However, the girl doesn't mind. She willingly walked into her death knowing what would happen to her if she proceeded forward with her plan. Knowing what her best friend would do to her if she pushed hard enough.

Her legs go numb as they slowly crystalize and then dissolve into the nothingness from whence she came. The girl feels no pain though. Only that same floating feeling drawing her towards an odd everlasting warmth coming from the boy cradling her confusedly, yet with the utmost care. The girl let her essence float towards the boy she cared for more than any other in the world. With him she knew that she'd be safe and that Sora would regain his memories. Sora would put everything right.

If she could at the moment, the girl would laugh at the thought. It would be an ugly and bitter sound. Quite different from her usual soft and soothing tones and it would be full of the myriad of regrets the girl held from her largely unlived life. Her single year of life.

Despite outwardly looking like a typical fourteen, soon to be fifteen, year old girl, she had only lived for a year. One measly year of life before she had to give it back. One rotten year of having no memories of your own and constantly being bombarded with those of another that you've never met. Her work with the Organization was inconsequential at this point.

She could not be angry at the time she spent with them no matter how terrible much of it was for her. Without her time tirelessly collecting hearts with her keyblade for the demanding superior and his belittling underlings, the girl would've never had the opportunity to set things right through her death. Without that time, the girl would've never found Roxas. Her best friend...and her murderer.

She isn't angry though. The girl could never fault Roxas for what he did to her. Maybe she was naturally forgiving or maybe it was the remnants of Sora's memories lingering within her. In all honesty, the girl didn't know. But what she did know was that Roxas shouldn't be blamed for her death. He didn't even know what he was doing...not really. He couldn't remember who she was at the time through others' manipulation and had just reacted on instinct when she attacked him. The girl had seen Roxas fight many times. The boy was all offense and attacked with a ferocity that couldn't have been matched by even the most foul of all Heartless.

Roxas was normally kind and considerate towards others with a smile always ready on his face. At least he was around her, she couldn't speak of when he was around others. But in battle...something changes about her friend. He becomes so angry and his attacks all have an almost bone crushing force behind them. Each strike seems to hold the full brunt of his rage, an odd concept given what he is. It was well known by all that Roxas never stopped fighting until either he or his opponent was physically unable to stand on their own power.

The girl knew that this was how Roxas fought when she provoked him as well as anyone else. In fact, she had counted on it. It wasn't as well known, but she was just as stubborn as Roxas was and fought just as fiercely. Roxas simply had the advantage of experience and being a part of the original on his side. She would never be able to beat him on her own.

The girl knew that her death was needed to set events in motion that would make everything right again. But she would not just allow herself to be killed. It went against everything that she believed in and to be honest, she really wanted to live. Then again, it was only because of Roxas that she even had something to believe in. If she had to die and be reabsorbed by Sora, or more accurately, by Roxas which is kinda Sora by extension, the girl wanted to go out fighting. And she wants Roxas to be the last thing she sees before she fades into nothingness.

She owed him everything...and he had no idea. He might never know what he did for her, but the girl would never forget. His curiosity and quiet determination had awakened something in her. In those first few weeks if existence, the girl had been largely unresponsive and monotone. She had no memories and did nothing except what she was told. Roxas, in his own way, had encouraged her to find out who exactly she was and to create her own self image. Better to create one now if she couldn't remember who she was in her former life. Much like he did.

They were one in the same in that regard. Roxas had recognized it immediately even if he wasn't entirely sure how or why. He had just felt a kinship with the strange new girl as if he had known her all his life and he went out of his way to help her. Ironic as that thought is, it was true and continues to be so in more ways than he would ever guess. At the time, Roxas had just tried to help the girl like Axel helped him when he first came into existence.

Axel...another friend that she would miss dearly. She had never been as close to Axel as Roxas was. Axel was more Roxas' friend than he had been hers, but he allowed her to join their group and the girl would be forever grateful for it. Eventually, the two had formed a friendship of their own though they had, in fact, fought on multiple occasions late in her tenure with the Organization. Axel had become conflicted between his orders from the Superior and his "feelings" towards his friends. More than once, he chose his orders. Roxas had been distraught yet unable to raise a hand against either of them. Yet another thing that endeared him to the girl, but she would take solace in all of the memories that the three of them made together enjoying simple bars of Sea-Salt Ice Cream on a clock tower over the sunset. That would have to be enough.

The girl closed her eyes and let herself float closer to the dark warmth that was Roxas' shattered heart. Contrary to popular belief, he did actually have one however shrouded and shattered it was. Nobodies weren't supposed to have hearts but Roxas had demonstrated that he had one on countless occasions. The lack of a heart brought about the loss of emotions and a profound emptiness in the body and soul left behind. Most Nobodies continued to act as if they had emotions based upon the memories of their whole selves that still linger. Like the girl, Roxas came into existance with no memories of his former life as Sora. There is no way for him to pretend to have emotions that he couldn't remember, and yet he is passionate and emotionally involved in everything that he does.

That would imply that Roxas indeed had his own heart...or at least some form of one. He was still a Nobody however special he was. But another interesting thing was that Roxas' passion was infectious the more time one spent with him. Having spent the most time with Roxas, only Axel and the girl were the ones most affected. Say what you want about Axel's personality, he is a true Nobody and shouldn't feel anything. But Axel actually seemed bothered anytime he caused Roxas to become upset and he showed reluctance in fighting the girl because he knew it would hurt Roxas. That shouldn't be possible. The girl is special given her completely artificial nature, and she had been absorbing bits of Roxas unknowingly from the day the two met. She, more than anyone else, knows just how much he can feel because she can feel it too. His feelings caused her to become herself. Without him, there was no her.

Without Roxas, there was no Xion.

Xion continues to smile at Roxas as her body continues to dissolve in a fantastic display of shimmering lights and sparkling crystals. She makes no move to fight the pull she feels towards Roxas' heart. If there was any place she had to be trapped for eternity, it wouldn't matter where it was as long as she could be with Roxas. His half would be whole and able to join with his true self. Together the three of them...

Wait.

Xion feels another presence in Roxas' heart. A strong one. No matter, she would meet them later. They will be sharing a home now won't they?

So...make that the four of them would cleanse the worlds of the Organization that had used them and bring light to the darkness spread by the Heartless. As one.

The situation was not ideal, but Xion was happy. Knowing that everything would be put right and that she would forever have a place in Roxas' weird little heart makes everything worthwhile. She has her regrets, yes, but Xion can at least find some kind of peace with her death. To her, her brief existence has not been for nothing as long as Roxas and ultimately, Sora, is still around to fix everything she couldn't.

For the last time, Xion closes her eyes in acceptance while her body finally disappears into nothing. The last thing she hears before fading into darkness is the anguished cry of the boy she had grown to love and care for at her loss. It's alright though. She's done her part. Now she can take a well deserved rest floating forever in his heart.


End file.
